


只是个意外

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 关于小魅魔和赏金猎人的故事
Relationships: Corey | Corey Nigra/Stratus | Ethan Yankel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	只是个意外

**Author's Note:**

> 还是把这篇写了写发出来，就当是个句号。当初只是想写这个设定，写着写着也不知道想表达什么，觉得意义不明乱七八糟又ooc就坑掉了……总之就，看个热闹吧。  
> 我永远爱他们。

“精液？那某种意义上来说那只是载体，我们真正需要吸食的是色欲和欢愉。”在他离开聚居地的时候，洪渊俊这样调笑着跟他讲。

——人类最本真的欲望和情绪，都是最适合饲喂黑暗生物的东西。

作为大了Ethan不知道几百岁、亦师亦友的前辈，洪渊俊在说这些话的时候一如往常和善轻松，笑起来比起魅魔更像是普通人类。线条柔和的眉眼都藏在沉闷普通的黑框眼镜后面，只有眼尾勾起的一点弧度透出些许藏不住的媚色。

Ethan不知道自己什么时候能像洪渊俊那样成熟温和——或许永远不会。他自诞生起就没有几分钟消停下来过，聒噪欢脱得从来都不像个魅魔，直到他的年岁可以离开聚居地的那天也没成长出几分内敛。

“你还是小心点吧。”洪渊俊还是忍不住冲着他离开的背影大声叮嘱，“别被骗走，或者杀掉。还有……”他矜持地斟酌了一下用词，“别饿着。”

Ethan跟他挥了挥手，活蹦乱跳地跑掉了。

>>>

Ethan是一只相当独特的魅魔。他不像大多数同类那样喜爱卖弄自己的性吸引力，而是更擅长于散播充满感染力的欢愉，但这丝毫不妨碍他同样动动手指就能勾来被他迷得神魂颠倒的男女——毕竟他是如此快乐和夺目，能轻而易举得到任何人的目光。加上人类食物出乎意料得合他胃口，足以拿来填填肚子，在人间生活至今的几十年里他一点都没饿到过。

况且他真的很受欢迎。每一位食物来源都会夸赞他的外表，用词之恳切不亚于夸赞他明亮的笑容。而Ethan有时会得意地接受这些夸赞，有时又会孩子气地故意拒绝：“我才不可爱。”他说。以此更加吊足了那些人的胃口，恶质地把别人的喜爱玩弄于股掌之上。

他顽皮透了。这个淫荡又漂亮的小魅魔，该被绑起来，被按进床铺里射的满身都是，攥着他迷人的金发操他的嘴，或者让他的肚子里塞满男人的精液，含不住的白浊从下面那张小嘴里满溢出来——他会让每个人这样想。

不知不觉，距离Ethan离开聚居地已经过去了很多年。

太无趣了。Ethan最近常常暗自思忖。人类个体的质量作为口粮简直是在逐年下降，常有某些尝起来不错的人类，然而除去Ethan带给他的欲望和欢愉，本身简直像张毫无灵魂的、被水泡烂的纸片。他又实在不想像自己的某些同类或是其他黑暗生物那样拿人类的性命取乐。

“太无趣了！”Ethan又一次坐在酒吧里大声抱怨，握着只空荡荡的杯子，酒精令他漂亮又天真的脸颊带着股迷人的醉意和媚色，“喂，你觉得呢？”他晕晕乎乎地拿胳膊肘碰了碰旁边那个闻起来很美味的男人，对他露出一个标志性的灿烂笑容。

可能这就是为什么，他此刻在一张陌生的床上醒来。这床舒服得他不愿睁眼，一捧阳光透过窗户洒在他赤裸的胯骨和大腿上，暖意熨得他懒洋洋地抓了抓肚子，翻了个身，因为压到自己的尾巴而发出里不满的呻吟……

——等等，尾巴？！

Ethan瞬间清醒了，几乎是立刻从这张舒服极了的床上蹦起来。全身赤裸地躺在一张陌生的床上并不会令他慌张，因为过多的亲吻而发烫的嘴唇、腿根的吻痕和依然酸胀但满足的后穴对他来说也算是习以为常，但此刻自己的样子着实让他惊得说不出话来。

他的脖颈上被人套了个毫无美感的皮质项圈，紧紧贴着他的皮肤，上面甚至恶趣味地拴了个银色的小铃铛，随着他的动作暧昧地叮当做响。那是某种被附过魔的法器，在Ethan尝试着把它取下来的时候恐怖地发起热，吓得Ethan连忙缩起手指以免自己被烫伤。

托它的福，Ethan的魔力全部被抑制住，连平日伪装外表的魔法都无法维持。失去魔力的掩盖，他作为魅魔的特征全部毫无遮掩地暴露在外。他几乎能想象得到自己血色的眼睛在阳光下竖起瞳孔的样子，还有更加明亮的金发，和尾椎那根柔嫩又敏感的尾巴，连下腹上玫瑰色的淫纹都明晃晃得一览无余。那繁复瑰丽的纹路餍足一般懒洋洋地晕着光芒蔓延在他的胯骨和私处间，上面还沾了不少干涸的精液。

“啊，我还在想你什么时候会醒。”他的左边突然传来了声音。Ethan恶狠狠地瞪过去，把坐在那里的男人吓了一跳，对方迟疑地摸摸鼻子，“呃，早上好？希望你昨天没有醉到不记得我是谁……”

Ethan依旧愤懑地盯着他，力图靠努力瞪大眼睛来表现自己的不满。

他当然记得！这个自称Corey Nigra的男性人类是他在酒吧遇到的，闻起来让他馋得要命，可以说很久没有遇到过这么美味的猎物了。Corey自称是个赏金猎人——某种抓捕或是贩卖黑暗生物的、已经消失多年的职业。这词过时到Ethan都能闻到一股陈年的土灰味儿，想想还是在离开聚居地前听洪渊俊讲过。Ethan压根没准备相信世界上还有活的赏金猎人，更别说还是这样一个瘦得能透过上衣看见肩胛骨的普通人类。

他昨晚骑在这男人的阴茎上时还在对此抱怨：“你也太瘦了吧！”他环着Corey的脊背嘟囔，酒精让他浑身发烫，软绵绵地挂在Corey身上撒娇，手掌下隔着皮肤就是对方根根分明的肋骨和温暖的心脏。他的身型让Ethan越发没去考虑过“赏金猎人”这荒谬的说法，多半又是个看多了动漫脑袋不太好使的宅男。

好在这位没什么肌肉的帅哥尺寸绝对对得起他的身高，即使现在Ethan回味昨夜满足的性爱也忍不住舔舔嘴唇。

而他现在看起来一样美味火辣。Ethan刚被喂饱没多久的肚子几乎又要叫起来。他按下心里的渴望，尽最大努力做出恶狠狠的模样质问对方：“你给我戴这东西干什么！”

Corey无比认真诚恳地看着他的眼睛回答：“因为我是个赏金猎人啊。”

“……很好。”Ethan干巴巴地回答。

该死。他没在开玩笑——更不是动漫看多了满脑子宅男幻想。

Ethan头一次不知道该回答些什么好，原本在背后张扬摇晃的尾巴也僵硬地贴紧他的脊背。房间里的空气一时凝滞住了。令人尴尬的沉默。

“呃……”Corey好像被他愤怒又委屈的样子搞得有点内疚，加上Ethan仍在毫无遮掩地在他床上展示自己漂亮的身体，浑身散发着刻在骨子里的魅惑魔力，实在让他有些不知所措又难以集中注意力。Ethan不耐烦地再次去抓脖子上的项圈，依旧被烫得缩回了手指。这好像给了Corey点信心：“我从来不抓没干过坏事的黑暗生物……但你昨晚把我咬伤了，我怀疑你有嗜血倾向，必须管束观察一段时间。”

他解开衬衣向Ethan展示肩膀上那个刚刚止血的牙印。它被咬得极深，可怜巴巴地红肿结疤，留下一个惨兮兮的铁证。

Ethan更加僵硬了。这种程度的咬伤实在是无法归结为酒精的作用——那是个“标记”，虽然他和这个人类是第一次见面，但似乎他在昏头昏脑的状态下已经把这男人当成了所有物。这完全，不合常理！

那可怜的肩膀看得他甚至有几分同情：“我必须申明，我不是有意的……”他迟疑地辩解。

“你就在这里住几天吧。”Corey走过来拍拍他的脑袋，又忍不住抚摸了一下Ethan的尾巴，顺着紧贴臀缝的皮肤向上移动，揉弄心形的尖端，“我保证过两天会让你走的。”

好吧，至少这两天他不会饿肚子了。Ethan苦中作乐地想，不动声色地看了眼Corey还没来得及扣回衬衣而露出的胸膛和被自己引诱得再次鼓起的裤裆。又因为敏感至极的尾巴被人抚弄而难以抑制地兴奋起来。

>>>

至于Ethan在两天之后为什么仍在Corey的房子里待着，更久更久地待着，直到成为他在人间唯一的“家”，那都是后话了。

目前更大的问题是，Ethan想在Corey离开时偷偷出门。结果发现自己的衣服完全遮不住那个该死的项圈，这让他看起来像是什么在大街上不知廉耻乱跑的SM爱好者。他唯一的选择是偷Corey的卫衣穿。只是那件衣服对他来说大了好几个尺码……这太让人郁闷了。


End file.
